Where Loyalties Lie
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: Imagine a world where Jason's sole influence after he awakens from the coma is Sonny Corinthos. Shaped into the perfect mob enforcer, Jason is the epitome of an enforcer, but what happens when a certain brunette enters his orbit and presents him with a whole new way of looking at life? When lines become blurred, where will his loyalties lie? With Sonny? Or Elizabeth?
1. Chapter 1

**Where Loyalties Lie**  
"The only people I owe my loyalty to are those who never made me question theirs."

 _Happily ever afters don't exist, not in the real world at least, mostly a figment of imagination made true only through fairy tales and fictional stories. Sonny Corinthos knows this fact better than most people in the world yet he still held onto the belief that he could achieve it. In spite of the hell his life had been before he took claim to it, Sonny Corinthos still believed he could achieve what many others failed to. He is Sonny Corinthos after all, and if anyone could achieve something as illusive as a happily ever after it would be him. He was certain of it._

 _It would take years after Sonny set out on his own, nearly a decade, before he would find what he believed would be his happily ever after. From the ashes of the son of a bitch known as Jason Quartermaine was born his golden opportunity, the chance to create the best asset in his organization, a man with a completely blank slate. Right off the back, Sonny saw potential in what everyone else believed was one of life's wastes. Sure, the brain damage hindered the man in a lot of ways, but Sonny saw it as a chance rather than a complication. Like God had done when he created humans, Sonny would do the same for this man, he will create him in his image, turning him into the most perfect mobster to ever walk this earth._

 _Took a lot of hard work, tough love, and a decent know how to get him going, but before long Sonny had his perfect obedient mobster. By the time he was done with him, the new and improved Jason Quartermaine, now known as Jason Morgan, became the most efficient, skilled, not to mention loyal, mobster Sonny had ever seen. The one thing Sonny loved above all else, above his skill and his efficiency, was his silence. Despite how many times the police have cornered Jason, the man never spoke. He took his right of silence to a whole new level. Hell, you can damn well call it an art form the way he pulls it off._

 _For a while, Sonny believed that would be enough, that he had achieved what many could not and he accepted it. His business profits have gone up nearly ten times what he used to make and it only continues to grow with each passing day. Organizations have tried to step up to his, tried to take what he owns, but they never succeed. Not as long as Jason takes care of every threat that presents itself. Of course, his content only lasted for a couple years, up until he met her. The vivacious blonde with a temper only rivaled by his own._

 _Like many things that Sonny has wanted lately, Jason had been the one to secure his chance with the ever mouthy Caroline "Carly" Roberts. It was Jason's abrasiveness that had Carly falling head over heels for Sonny. Compared to Jason's hardened cold exterior, Sonny came out smelling like roses to Carly, his money didn't hurt his cause either. Even she would admit to being exactly what others have called her, a straight up, unashamed gold digger and Sonny found no fault in that. Who can blame anyone for wanting better than they've got?_

 _The day they got married, he knew for certain that he finally achieved it all, happily ever after not only in his personal life, but his business, as well. In spite of all the hardships he had to face growing up, all the hardships he had to face while creating a name for himself in the world of organized crime, Sonny finally had everything his heart could ever desire._

 _What he hadn't known, what he wishes he had known, was how having everything you could ever want could turn you into a man of comfort. With nothing to challenge his standing, he grew comfortable in his life, in his stature. Had he known it could all come crumbling down around him, Sonny swears he would have done things differently. Fate's funny that way, how it hits you when you least expect it yet its timing is always right._

 _Of course, how could he have seen this coming? How could he have expected that, of all the things to bring his perfect happily ever after down would come in the form of a average sized brunette barely over the age of eighteen? How could he have known that his hardened, almost heartless, enforcer would find a reason to defy him and set off the chain reaction that would become his undoing? The answer is that he couldn't have seen it coming, any of it, yet he still feels like he should have. He should have foresaw it. He should have prevented it. Then again, everything is always much more clearer in hindsight._

.o.o.o.o.

The food at the local diner pales in comparison to Sonny's buffet meals at his estate yet Jason still finds himself sitting at the same wobbly table in the corner of the diner awaiting his second meal of the day. Like clockwork every day, he arrives at the diner for breakfast and lunch, dinner reserved for Sonny's estate, unable to pass up on the food he prepares all day for the last meal of the day. For a long while, he wondered why he felt so compelled to eat at the diner, finding no logical reason for it, until one day it all became clear.

It had been a warm summer day when she walked through the door, her hair put up in a loose ponytail, when she spotted him at his table and made a beeline to him. It wasn't really anything she said or did that had him captivated by her, but the way she carried herself while in his presence. She didn't judge him harshly like many in town have done at a first glance or try to sleep with him like many women have done. She was different than he was used to, that's for sure, which made him more than a little defensive in regard to her.

People are fundamentally basic. They all want something from someone or anything from anyone. They praise the police and then shun his kind. But not her. For some reason that he couldn't fathom, she was almost exactly the opposite. She never does what he or anyone else expects. Though she's confusing to say the least, he can also read her quite easily, despite her efforts to hide the truth from him. It wasn't until she stood up for him against the police lieutenant that he found the ability to trust her.

"Let me guess." she voices with a soft smile as she stands in front of him. "Your usual with a side of coke?"

"Yes." he smirks slightly. "Thank you."

"You know, if you ever want to live a little, the number five is really delicious." she voices, arching her eyebrow daringly. "Come on, what do you have to lose?"

"The contents of my stomach."

"Funny." she shakes her head. "Okay. Make you a deal. If you try the number five, I'll try something new, too."

"Like what?"

"That's up to you." she says simply. "Deal?"

"Sure." Jason replies, unable to pass up on a deal like that. "You're on."

"Great." she smiles brightly, jotting down his order. "Number five with a side of coke, coming right up."

He watches her walk off, his mind almost trying to memorize her entire being, unable to describe just why that is. Jason has met his fair share of women since he awoke from his coma, some more decent than others, but none that have ever made him feel things he couldn't even dare to describe. All he knows is that Elizabeth Webber intrigues him, keeping his mind constantly switching gears as he tries to comprehend all that she is, and he really couldn't ask for more than that. She sees him unlike anyone else and maybe, just maybe, he needs that in his life. Someone that can see him, really see him, for all that he is.

"So, how was it?" she questions him a little while later, once his plate is empty. "Good, right?"

"Better than expected."

"See!" she smiles brightly. "Sometimes its good to try new things."

"Sometimes."

"So...lay it on me." she says expectantly. "What new thing am I going to try?"

"Don't know yet."

"You'll let me know when you do?"

"Sure."

"Okay." she smiles simply taking his empty plate and glass. "I should get back to work. You know where to find me when you figure it out."

Pulling out forty dollars, Jason places it on the tray before smiling slightly and making his way out of the diner to get back to work. As he's walking out the door, he comes face to face with one of the blasts from the past. Not his past, of course, but close enough. Robin Scorpio had to be the most frustrating person in his life at this point. Not that she's actually in his life per se, as if he'd let her in even an inch, but she's the only person from the past that just can't seem to let go the idea of him accepting her in his life now.

The Quartermaines, while a pushy bunch, have called it quits where he is concerned. If only she'd follow their lead and accept what is. If not for Sonny, he would have drilled a few hard truths into the petite brunette, but Sonny ordered him to take it easy on her, so, he will. According to Sonny, he can't blame her for missing the man she knew as her close friend, especially after the loss she had endured in losing the love of her life. While that's true in a sense, Jason countered that with the fact that Sonny couldn't blame him for just not caring.

.o.o.o.o.

Smiling down at the money he put on the tray, Elizabeth shakes her head slightly before shoving one of the twenties into her apron, amazed that he seems to always tip her the same amount as the cost of his meal. The other patrons are generous, but none as generous as Jason and that had her more than a little curious about him. Ever since the first time he stepped foot in the diner, Elizabeth had been completely captivated by him, a captivation that came to be the moment their eyes met. There was just something about his icy blue eyes that had her wanting to know more.

At first, his answers to her questions were all one word answers, not exactly easy to keep a conversation going with only one word to work with, but she managed. It took a few weeks before his one word answers turned into somewhat decent short sentences and that had her that much more eager to get him to open up to her. Sure, people have warned her against dealing with men of his stature, but all their warnings fell upon deaf ears. She doesn't care what anyone thinks of him, there having been a time when they regarded her in a dimmer light, and she won't let anyone's opinions cloud her own.

If she had to pick an instance when things really changed between her and Jason, she'd have to say it was when Taggert started to lay into Jason something fierce and she couldn't take it anymore. Jason was just sitting down, enjoying his breakfast and minding his own business, when Taggert storms into the diner and acts like he has to right to badger Jason for no apparent reason. The police are supposed to uphold the law not take it into their own hands and she's certain that harassing people with no probable cause isn't legal.

For the rest of her shift, Elizabeth's mind began to think up all the different things that Jason could possibly come up with for her to try. Some kind of strange food? Something more adrenaline based? There are just so many different ways that this could go that she literally couldn't wait to find out just what he comes up with. Ending her shift, Elizabeth heads back to her studio for a nice long painting session, feeling inspired to create a painting or two. All the while creating a list of possible new things she could try with him.

.o.o.o.o.

Arriving at the warehouse, he checks in with the men that are unloading the shipments, making sure everything is going smoothly before making his way up to his office. With the latest assignments handled ahead of schedule, Jason just needs to balance the books and his job will be smooth sailing for the rest of the week. He was just finishing up with the last of the books when Sonny comes walking into the office, ordering his guards to wait outside as he shuts the door in their face.

"Books balanced?" Sonny questions as he drops down onto the chair across from Jason.

"Yeah."

"How're things?" Sonny questions intently. "Did everything go smoothly?"

"Its handled." Jason says plainly. "It'll be here tomorrow."

"Good." Sonny shakes his head with approval. "The rest of the week's yours. I don't need you to handle much of anything until next week."

"I know."

"Try to have some fun, huh?" Sonny says as he rises to his feet. "Go for a long ride or something. Don't just sulk in your penthouse."

"I don't sulk."

"Sure." Sonny chuckles as he pulls open the door. "Regardless, take a ride up the coast, you deserve it. I'll see you next week."

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Loyalties Lie**  
"The only people I owe my loyalty to are those that never made me question theirs."

 _It was a smoldering hot summer day and she couldn't wait to end her shift with the anticipation of enjoying a nice long sketching session in the park afterwards. Making small talk with the patrons, she does her best to keep an upbeat attitude, knowing that everyone in this town is going through their own personal struggles, wanting nothing more than to lend some kind of brightness to their day._

 _She was finishing up an order when the doorbell rang out, signalling the entrance of another customer and eliciting a soft smile upon her face. It wasn't until she looked at the person that walked in that her entire focus narrowed in on the man in the leather jacket that has graced the diner with his presence._

 _She has seen him around town a few times, always thoroughly captivated by not only him, but his backstory as well. She can't even begin to imagine how she'd handle waking up without any prior memories of who she is or where she comes from. Nervously wiping her hands on her apron, she walks over to greet him, a bright smile upon her face to hide her nerves._

 _"Hi, my name's Elizabeth, I'll be your waitress for today." she says politely, handing him a menu. "You can have a seat anywhere and I'll be with you shortly."_

 _"Thanks." he says simply before having a seat in the corner of the room and removing his gloves._

 _"Don't you know who that is." Meagan, her co-worker, questions in a hushed tone when Elizabeth gets to the counter. "That's Jason Morgan."_

 _"I know." Elizabeth says simply, picking up the pot of coffee and a clean cup._

 _"Why don't I take his order?" Meagan suggests. "You shouldn't have to deal with people like him."_

 _"People like him?" Elizabeth arches her eyebrow with offense. "He's just a person, Meagan, and I can take his order just fine."_

 _Rolling her eyes, she turns away from the counter and walks back over to his table, her bright smile back in place. She knows that she overreacted in regard to Meagan's comment, but she was instantly taken back to the time when people in that town had regarded her in a similar way. Sure, she was outspoken and hardly cared what anyone thought, but she didn't deserve their criticism and neither does he. How he lives his life and the choices he makes for himself is no one's business but his own._

 _"Hi, again." Elizabeth meets his eyes when he looks up to acknowledge her. "So, what can I get ya?"_

 _"Number 3." he replies, sliding the menu back to her. "And coke."_

 _"Okay. Coming right up." she voices as she jots down his order. "Will you be ordering anything else? Dessert, maybe."_

 _"No."_

 _"You know, I was in charge of making the house special for today and I made my ultimate specialty." Elizabeth pushes forward. "Double fudge brownies. They're really good, even if I do say so myself. Do you think I could interest you in having some?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Are you sure?" Elizabeth slides the order booklet into her apron. "I worked so hard baking them that I just might take it personally if you don't at least try it. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings, would you?"_

 _For a long moment, he sat there in thought and she couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to come up with a politer way of turning her down. Just as she was about to let him off the hook, knowing that she had probably pushed it a little too much, he gives her a single nod and a simple 'okay'._

 _"Okay?" she looks at him hopefully. "You'll try it?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Great!" she smiles happily. "You won't regret it, promise."_

 _Eagerly, she waits for him to finish his meal before she personally delivers his dessert to him, waiting long enough to watch him take the first bite. Once the spoon clears his mouth and he tastes her brownies for the first time, Elizabeth swears she couldn't have gotten a better review from anyone in the entire world. The way his eyes lit up slightly was confirmation enough that he liked it and that was more than enough. Leaving him to his dessert, she tends to the rest of her customers, only returning to his table when he was ready to pay for his meal._

 _"Thanks." he said simply as he handed her the money before making a silent exit._

 _Looking down in her hand, she couldn't believe that he had tipped her the equal amount of his meal, so much so that she actually tried to catch up with him outside to insist that it was too big of a tip. By the time she got outside, he was already gone and she was left with a sizably generous tip. From that point on, for the rest of her shift, her bright mood took absolutely no effort._

'Out of town for a couple days. See you when I get back. - Jason'

Staring down at the small note that she had found by her front door earlier that morning, Elizabeth smiles softly, knowing that he cared enough to let her know that he'd be out of town for the day. Taking a deep breath, she slides the note into her pocket before rising to her feet and making her way up the steps to the main road, needing to get to work. She had to admit that she'll miss seeing him walk into the diner for breakfast and lunch, but she'll see him again and she will just have to look forward to that while he's gone.

.o.o.o.o.

Driving past the border into Canada, Jason continues driving as fast as his bike can take him, truly desperate to feel the freedom that's only available to him through his motorcycle. As he drives down the back roads of the country, his mind takes him back to the brunette that has clouded his thoughts for quite a while now. As much as he has wanted to get away on his motorcycle for a couple months now, he really only took the opportunity to help him figure out just what was going on with him in regard to her.

Usually when he was confused about something, he'd turn to Sonny to help him figure it out, but it just didn't seem right to do it this time. Not with this. Whatever was happening to him, he knows for certain that he and Sonny don't have the kind of relationship where asking him to explain it to him is warranted. No. If he's going to figure out what this is, he's going to have to figure it out on his own.

At first, he had thought that he was having feelings for her, but the doctors have told him time and time again that love is something he wouldn't be capable of. With the position of the damage, the ability to love someone or generally care about another person would be difficult if not impossible altogether. So, it couldn't be medically possible that he was starting to have feelings for the young woman, but he couldn't exactly explain it any other way either.

The longer he drove, the more he began to believe that he was right from the start, regardless of what the doctors have told him in the past. Comparing himself to the way Sonny is with Carly, he's certain that he's beginning to feel something for Elizabeth, something that could definitely lead to something more deeper if he were to pursue it. As soon as that thought settled in, however, another new feeling hits him, one he knows to be fear. For the first time in his entire existence, Jason Morgan is actually fearful of something.

Pulling off the road when he notices a lookout point, Jason parks the bike before walking over to the edge and sitting down upon the ground, his feet dangling over the side. Feelings of any sort is uncharted territories for him, what more feelings for someone else, for someone so much better than him. It didn't take someone explaining it to him to know that Elizabeth had a goodness in her that doesn't exist within him, a goodness that shines through her like a ray of light.

Running one hand down his face, Jason pushes the thoughts from his mind, quickly straddling his bike and taking off down the road once again. Now more than ever, Jason needs the freedom of the open road to clear his thoughts, almost desperate to figure out where his head's out before he heads back to town.

.o.o.o.o.

With her shift finally over, Elizabeth makes her way back to her studio, locking up the door behind her once she's inside. Kicking off her shoes, she slides her hand into her jacket pocket to pull out the note from Jason, reading it once more before taking a deep breath and walking over to her memory box.

Taking it into her hands, she sits down upon her couch before removing the lid and looking inside. There weren't that many items in the box, only the most important things ever make it inside, her baby picture of her mother holding her for the first time being among the few. Its the only picture in all her life that her mother actually looked happy she existed.

Placing her baby picture back into the box, Elizabeth sets the note right atop the pile before gently covering the box and setting it down upon the coffee table. She isn't certain what place Jason holds in her life or what place he'll eventually claim, but she is certain that he will always matter. She couldn't exactly explain why that was, call it instinct or whatever, but she just feels it deep inside. Whatever place he will claim in her life, he will always matter, of that much is certain.

 ** _A/N: Thank you kindly to all who have been messaging me and reviewing the chapters as I post them. All your kind, thoughtful words have meant to world to me. Slowly but surely I'm getting back into the swing of things. I'm hoping that I'll be able to post more chapters as I get back into it. Again, thank you all for your kindness, it has meant more than I could express._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where Loyalties Lie**  
"The only people I owe my loyalty to are those that never made me question theirs."

Painting has been her solace for as long as she could remember. With family like hers, an escape was pertinent, no matter how brief it lasted, and she was always thankful to have found one in her art. Rinsing off the last of her brushes, Elizabeth sets them down in the tin cup by the sink before cradling a freshly brewed cup of hot chocolate as she makes her way to stand by the window. Taking gentle sips from her cup, Elizabeth sets it down upon the coaster she keeps atop the windowsill before pulling out the post card she had received that morning. It wasn't like Jason to send things to her when he found himself out of town, but she wasn't about to start complaining. Three simple words and yet it has brought out stronger feelings in her than she had been prepared for.

 _See you soon._

Given that he has only been gone for a few days and would be returning soon, she can't help but wonder what made him send this to her. The picture on the back of the card was beautiful, no doubt about that, but it was the underlying reasons behind the small gesture that had her staying up staring at the small piece of paper, almost begging for an answer to present itself. Was it just a simple gesture and nothing more? Maybe he thought she'd like the postcard and decided to send it to her. With no answers and increasingly more questions, Elizabeth takes a deep breath and shakes her head. Over analyzing the reason behind such a simple gesture would not get her anywhere. So, for now, she will accept the gesture for what it was and let it go.

Storing the postcard in her memory box, Elizabeth picks her hot chocolate back up and lets out a soft blow before taking another careful sip. He'll be home soon and things will return to normal. She will seem him at the diner for breakfast and lunch, doing her damnedest to get him to try more and more choices on the menu while he shoots her down at almost every turn. With a slight smile on her face, she finishes up her cup of cocoa before putting it in the sink and calling it a night.

"Taggert." she greets the police lieutenant when he walks into the diner the next morning. "Before you ask, Jason hasn't been in yet."

"Like you'd tell me if he had been." Taggert counters, knowing that he has begun to frustrate her these last few days, but not caring one bit if it opens her eyes to the kind of life that thug leads. "When are you going to learn? People around the guy end up in the morgue, Elizabeth. Not the hospital. The morgue."

"I appreciate your concern, Lieutenant Taggert, but if I really wanted your opinion I would have asked for it." Elizabeth counters swiftly. "Now, you can either order something or be on your way, I have a job to do."

"So do I." Taggert snaps. "And I will find a way to put that man behind bars. Trust me."

"I trust those who earn it." Elizabeth says plainly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Walking away from him, she takes one deep steady breath before letting it out slowly, knowing that dealing with Taggert was just a slight side effect to having Jason around and nothing more. She's not blind, she knows the kind of life Jason leads and the kind of man he has chosen to work for, but that doesn't change who he is as a person anymore than being a cop has changed Taggert. Placing her signature smile back on her face, Elizabeth gets back to work, hoping and praying that Jason will be back in town soon.

.o.o.o.o.

Shutting of his bike, Jason dismounts, pulling off his gloves as he makes his way over to the man sitting at a table outside the diner. Pulling out the chair across from him, Jason lowers himself down to get a situation report from the man that he has put in charge of watching out for Elizabeth while he was out of town. Though even he can admit that it was premature to hire someone when they don't even have anything resembling a relationship going on, Jason has always chosen to remain on the side of caution, knowing that anything can happen in that small town. However innocent their encounters may be, enemies can use it however they must to get a reaction out of him, he should know, its something he'd do.

"Its been quiet." Johnny O'Brien reports. "Don't see why you want me to sit on the girl. Aside from the pompous ass Taggert, no one note worthy has even remotely popped on the radar."

"I have my reasons." Jason states plainly before rising to his feet. "You can go."

"You really care about the girl, huh?" Johnny guesses as he rises to his feet, chuckling at the death glare Jason sends his way. "Only reason I can fathom for an unwarranted protection detail. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I'd say it was about time you joined the heart game."

"Johnny."

"Sonny doesn't know, does he?" Johnny points out when he sees the icy glare fall over Jason's features. "He's not about to hear it from me, you can trust me on that. I guess you can't really keep up the stone cold image if people were to see you getting all chummy with the diner girl. Of course you'd probably kill anyone that even tried to suggest it made you soft, I know I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of your wrath..."

"Has anyone ever pointed out that you talk too much?"

"Only person I talk too much with is you." Johnny admits. "Hell, one of us has to keep up the conversation. Don't act like you don't enjoy my witty banter."

"I have a gun."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Johnny chuckles, securing his jacket around him. "Call me when you need me back on rotation."

"Sure."

Though he can be quite a goofball to have around, Johnny is the only person that he can trust enough to keep this to himself and protect Elizabeth if the need should arise. Trust is hard to come by in his line of work, the first thing that Sonny had taught him when he was hired and something that he has taken to heart. He doesn't trust many people. Four people to be exact. Not knowing exactly where things were headed with Elizabeth, he needed someone he trusts to run her protection detail. Waiting for him to leave, Jason makes a quick assessment of the surrounding area and the diner before walking inside. Right away, he watches as her eyes light up at the sight of him, something he has come to look forward to.

.o.o.o.o.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Elizabeth immediately turns to look at the door, intending to greet the patron that has wandered into the diner, but ending up smiling brightly when her eyes land on Jason. Setting down the pot of coffee, she makes her way over to him, unaware of how nervous she looked until he scrunched his eyebrows at her. Laughing it off, she shakes her head, remembering that she couldn't really hide anything from him, no matter how hard she tries.

"You okay?" he asks her tentatively.

"I got your postcard." she voices carefully.

"Okay."

"I know its silly to ask, but was there a reason you sent it?"

"Yes."

"Care to share?" she probes further when he doesn't say anything beyond that.

"I figured out that new thing I want you to try."

"You did?" she questions, allowing him to change topic, knowing it was probably asking too much, especially in public. "When and where?"

"Tonight. 8. Here." Jason replies. "Dress warm."

"Do I get any hints?"

"No." he allows a slight smile to tug at his lips. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." she smiles softly as he gets ready to walk out of the diner. "And Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back." she says wholeheartedly. "See you tonight."

"See you."

For the rest of her shift, she couldn't help but wonder if she had been dumb to ask him to explain a simple postcard. If it were anyone else, she wouldn't think twice about it, people send postcards all the time, but Jason isn't anyone else, he doesn't do things absentmindedly, there's a reason behind it and she can't resist the temptation of finding out just what that is. By eight o'clock she found herself dressed quite warmly as she awaited Jason's arrival, all the while wondering just what he had up his sleeve for tonight.

"Hey." she says softly when Jason shuts off his bike in front of her.

"Ready?"

"I think so." she says slowly. "Do I get to know what you want me to do now?"

"Soon." he replies, holding out his extra helmet for her. "But first...something new for me."

"I thought we covered that."

"Doesn't count." he replies. "What I'm going to ask you requires a more personal one from me."

"I'm listening." she says as she takes the helmet from him.

"My bike has always been my freedom." Jason explains. "I don't share it with anyone. Ever. It means too much to me."

"And yet you're going to share it with me."

"Yes." Jason says firmly. "Do you trust me?"

"I do." she says without hesitation.

"Then ride with me."

"Okay."

Securing the helmet atop her head, Elizabeth straddles the bike behind Jason, wrapping her arms snugly around his waist just before he starts up the bike and takes them on a long ride through the back roads of town. The feelings that began to surge through her the longer she was on the back of his bike were beyond words. She couldn't possibly describe the kind of freedom she felt as they drove faster and faster down the back roads of Port Charles. In that moment, as they hit top speed, it almost felt as if they had become one. By the time the world settled back around her, Elizabeth could do nothing more than look around in awe at the beauty he had brought into her life. She had never been in this part of Port Charles and she certainly hopes it won't be her last visit. The statues alone were enough to take her breath away.

"Elizabeth."

"Jason." she whispers, turning her attention back to him, needing to know why he brought her up her more than anything else in that moment. "Is this where you tell me what or why?"

"What I'd like..." he says carefully, walking over to stand in front of her, meeting her eyes straight. "...is for you to take a chance on me."

"I don't understand."

"Me either. I've never done this before." Jason admits. "I wouldn't really know how...but I'd like the chance to learn. I'd like the chance with you."

"Jason..."

"I won't be good at it." Jason says firmly. "I'll make mistakes. A lot. I know..."

"Jason." she states firmly, covering his mouth for a moment to stop him from talking, surprised that he has said thus much. "Why me?"

"I don't know the why." he says carefully. "I just know it can only be you. I also know its asking a lot..."

"Okay." she whispers, cutting him off.

"Okay?"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Where Loyalties Lie**  
"The only people I owe my loyalty to are those that never made me question theirs."

Sitting at the dinner table with Sonny and Carly, he subtly watches the way they interact, trying to get an idea of what couples are supposed to do together. Though he has gotten a lot of pointers from Sonny over the years, he begins to doubt that Sonny's relationship with Carly is something to imitate. Carly, on her better days, is still more than he can bear. Of course, Sonny's solution with Carly is to buy her something expensive and over the top, something he knows won't work with Elizabeth. She's not the type to be swayed by money. He learnt that the day one of her friends tried to apologize by buying her a weekend at the spa.

Once dinner was over, Jason decided to make a trip he hasn't made it quite a while, needing it now more than ever. Shutting off his bike, he skillfully makes his way to the patio just outside his grandmother's room. The moment her eyes landed on him, he saw the same brightness shine through them as it did the first day he came to her. Leaning down to place a kiss upon her cheek, he allows her to take a moment to just look at him, something he has grown used to whenever he finds himself in her presence.

"Hello, grandmother." Jason says softly. "I need your advice."

"It must be important if you chanced coming here." she comments as a soft smile touches her lips. "What has you troubled?"

"Love." he says carefully. "Relationships. All of it."

"I've never heard you speak of love before." his grandmother searches his eyes before continuing. "She must be some kind of lady."

"She is." he admits. "But I don't know the first thing about being with someone. Not like this."

"Love isn't really something you can explain." she replies lovingly. "If she matters, you will figure it out. I know you will."

"But where do I start, grandmother?"

"Well, it is love, after all, my dear. Start with the heart." she smiles softly before placing a soft kiss upon his forehead. "You are capable of more than you think. More than anyone thinks. Remember that."

Taking a moment to let that sink in, Jason thanks her for her time, promising that he will see her again before making his way back to his bike and taking off. Though she never seems to tell him exactly what he wants to hear, she always finds a way to tell him what he needs to know and he's grateful for that. From the moment he awoke from his coma, his grandmother had been the only solace he was granted and he's thankful to still have that in her.

Shutting off his bike, he walks over to the doorway of the diner, knowing that she had the closing shift today. For a moment, he simply watches her as she dances around the empty diner, wiping the tables as she goes about. The happiness displayed on her face puts a smile on his, realizing in the moment just what his grandmother had meant. Knocking slightly on the door, he watches as her eyes light up at the sight of him before she makes her way over to the door to let him in.

"Hi." she says softly once she finishes locking the door behind him. "I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"I thought we could talk about our first date." he says carefully. "Any ideas of where you'd like to go?"

"Our first date, huh?" she looks at him curiously. "Okay. How about here?"

"Here?"

"Yeah." she shakes her head. "Have a seat. I'll be right back."

"Elizabeth..." he gently grabs the hook of her arm to stop her from walking away.

"Trust me." she says with a soft smile. "I'll be right back."

Releasing his hold on her, Jason takes a seat, as instructed, watching as she walks into the kitchen and out of sight. When he thought about asking her where she wanted to go for their first date, he hadn't expected her to make their first date that very moment, in the diner no less. From what he remembers of Sonny and Carly's first date, nothing short of a five star restaurant was necessary. Though, he should know better by now, having said it many times before, she just never seems to do what he expects.

"I thought you said you weren't expecting me." Jason voices when she comes out with his usual order and what he has learnt to be hers as well.

"Expect you? No." Elizabeth says as she set the plate down in front of him. "Hope? Yes."

"Are you sure this is where you want to have our first date?"

"The where is irrelevant. As long as we're together, that's all that matters." Elizabeth says simply as she sits down across from him. "Besides, this is where we met."

As they ate, Jason couldn't help but watch her, almost certain that he could stare at her face for as long as he lived and it still wouldn't be long enough. Over the last few years, he has met more than enough beautiful women, but none that shined as brightly as her, uncertain of just why that is. Maybe it was because she's as kind as she is beautiful or maybe it was something else entirely, all he knows is that he's glad its her. Through the night, he listened as she went on and on about her life, probing where he felt he needed more information, and giving some when she asked for it. The more time he spent with her, just the two of them, he gains more confidence in the fact that they just might make this work. Being with her seems so effortless that he just didn't want it to end.

Knowing it was time to end the night, Elizabeth slips a quarter into the jukebox before holding out a hand to Jason, smiling softly as he accepts her hand and rises to his feet. He warns her that he hasn't danced a single day in his life, but she doesn't care. Dancing with him is the perfect end to their first date and she won't let the possibility of bruised toes stop her from getting her dance. As she wrapped her arms around him and he around her, Jason could literally feel his heart pounding against his chest. If this is what love is, he swears he can get used to it.

"Elizabeth?" he voices as they stand outside her studio, knowing that this is where their night ends.

"Yeah?"

"I know you've done this before..." Jason clears his throat trying to get his question across correctly. "What can I do to not screw this up?"

"No one's ever asked me that before." Elizabeth admits before shaking her head. "There's no definite answer to making a relationship work, but I do have one must. If we're going to be together, really together, I need to know that I can trust you. With my heart and with my life. I need to know that I can trust you not to hurt me. The rest we can figure out along the way."

"I can manage that." Jason whispers, reaching up a single hand to gently touch her cheek. "There's nothing I want more than this...us."

"Me too."

Closing her eyes, she lets out a soft sigh when his lips touch her forehead in a gentle embrace. Wishing each other a good night, the two go their separate ways, knowing that this was just the beginning. Neither know if this thing between them will grow into something permanent or not, but neither are willing to walk away until they know for sure it can't be. Walking into her studio, Elizabeth makes her way over to her memory box to pull out the postcard that Jason had sent, a soft smile touching her lips as she held it in her hands. Who knew that all this could happen from such a simple gesture.

"See you soon." she whispers before nibbling her bottom lip in idle thought. "Count on it."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and messages. Have a safe and joyful Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where Loyalties Lie**  
"The only people I owe my loyalty to are those that never made me question theirs."

Its been a month since they have started seeing each other and Jason finds being in a relationship a lot easier than he had initially anticipated. From what he has seen of relationships, being with Elizabeth is unlike any relationship he has encountered thus far in his short life. She doesn't ask too much of him and she appreciates all that he can give her. Dinner dates consist of food from Kelly's or the Grille by the statues before ending the night with a ride on his bike. When they have lunch together, its simple and yet unimaginable at the same time.

One thing that has come out of being with Elizabeth that he hadn't expected is friendship. He hadn't cared too much about making friends with the guards, but the longer he's with Elizabeth, the more he has opened himself up to that kind of connection. The top two guards that he has come to trust above just about everyone is Francis and Johnny. The two have become somewhat of a permanent fixture in his life and he's thankful for it. When things start to confuse him, Francis is able to give him clarity and that's something he finds truly invaluable. Johnny...well, Johnny can be summed up as his comic relief. Having them in his life has come to mean more to him than he ever could have anticipated.

"Just get it done." Sonny states, successfully snapping him out of his head space, oblivious to Jason's wandering mind. "I want a full report once you're done."

"Understood." Jason says plainly before rising to his feet.

"No loose ends." Sonny says firmly. "I want this done and over with."

Granting his boss a single nod, Jason walks out of the penthouse, set on accomplishing his task and reporting to Sonny as fast as possible, freeing up his weekend. He's never had to plan out a weekend before, but she's worth the effort and he won't let anything ruin their plans, not even his job. Sending a quick text to Johnny, letting him know he'll be out on assignment, he checks his gun before securing it back in place and heading out of the building. Shutting off his personal thoughts and feelings, he gets to work, needing to finish this cleanly and put it behind him.

.o.o.o.o.

Staring at the letter in her hand, Elizabeth was torn between wanting to scream and wanting to run away all at the same time. As much as her first relationship had meant to her, she has put that all behind her, her rape included, wanting to keep all of it where it belongs, in the past. Reading the letter, Elizabeth swears she could just about strangle Lucky for putting her in this position. It wasn't the first time that he's done this, but she just couldn't handle being gentle anymore. That part of her life is behind her and she won't let him or anyone else bring it back up again.

Crumpling up the letter, she tosses it swiftly into the trash bin, thankful that Jason has suggested they leave town this weekend. Lucky will come into town, he won't find her, and he'll return to his home and leave her alone for another year or at least until something else happens in his life. Whenever something bad happens in Lucky's life, whenever something falls apart, he searches for her to help him put it back together. As much as she's thankful for him during her dark days, she tired of putting Lucky back together when he self-destructs. Some days she can't help but wish it could have been anyone other than Lucky that night.

Just as she was about to sit down at a blank canvas a knock sounds at the door, part two of her blast to the past. Like clock work, a letter from Lucky will appear and soon after a knock will sound at her door, the person on the other side being none other than Lucky's half-brother Nikolas Cassadine, a true prince by birth. Taking a deep breath, she ignores the knocks on the door and starts painting anything to take her mind off things. Like always, Nikolas starts talking, trying his best to convince her to see Lucky when he gets to town.

"Please, Elizabeth, I know you're in there...I know you can hear me." he voices pleadingly. "Just meet with him. Hear him out. That's all I ask."

Sliding her earphones into her ears, Elizabeth drowns out his pleas with music as she throws herself headlong into her art, needing an escape now more than ever. She told them that the last time was exactly that, the last time. She will not allow herself to get sucked into the drama known as Lucky. Every time she let herself get sucked in, she falls deep and hard just before he heals and moves on. Every time he says its different and every time it ends just the same. Not this time. Not again.

.o.o.o.o.

Lighting a candle in the small chapel, Robin takes a deep breath before clasping her hands together and lowering her head in prayer. Like every night since Jason awoke from his coma and cut all ties to his family, Robin prays for him to find his way back, for the Quartermaine family to find peace and for their family to be whole again. She wishes more than anything that they can have what they most desperately want. The Quartermaine family has come to mean so much to her that she can't stand to see them going through so much pain. As much as she hurts over losing Jason in her life, she hurts for them even more.

"All the praying in the world isn't going to fix what's been broken." AJ Quartermaine voices from the doorway. "He's never coming back to the family."

"You don't know that." Robin counters, rising to her feet to face him. "Miracles can happen."

"Not this time." AJ says firmly. "You have to learn to accept that."

"Jason's my friend. He's practically family." Robin states in frustration. "I'm not about to give up on him."

"Seems like you're the only one." AJ shrugs. "Jason has moved on from his life. He's over it. Maybe you should take a page out of his book and let it go."

"You mean, like you have?"

"Jason will always be my brother. His accident is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life." AJ states sternly. "You and Jason were friends, but that's all you were. If Keesha, the love of my brother's life, can find a way to let him go, I'm sure you can figure out a way to do the same. Holding on will only cause you more pain. Trust me."

Watching him walk out of the chapel, Robin shuts her eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to fall, swearing that AJ couldn't be more wrong. Jason may not come back completely, but she has faith that he will come back to his family. One way or another he will return to them and she swears she will be there to see it. AJ is carrying more guilt than anyone else and she feels for him, but she refuses to let his thoughts cloud her hope. She and Jason had been important to each other and, if praying is all she can do, she will pray her heart out.

.o.o.o.o.

The moment that he stepped out of his meeting with Sonny, he was more than ready for the weekend away, having gotten permission to take an extended weekend. As far as Sonny's concerned, he's going to take a long ride up the coast and back. Another thing he learnt from Sonny, keep personal and business life separate, something he fully intends to do. If he can't share his work with Elizabeth, he's damn sure not going to share Elizabeth with his work. As long as being with Elizabeth doesn't affect his work, Sonny doesn't need to know a damn thing about it.

"Hey." Jason greets her when she meets him at his bike outside her studio. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she shakes her head. "Can we go for a ride?"

"Sure." Jason says without hesitation, handing her the helmet. "You sure you're okay?"

"Just need to escape for a moment." Elizabeth says as she straps her helmet on. "Is that okay?"

"As long as you know I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know." she smiles slightly. "I'd just like to ride."

"Okay."

Waiting long enough for her to straddle the bike behind him, Jason kicks the bike off its stand and takes off at top speed down the streets of Port Charles. Feeling her cling to him, Jason gains the realization that there was something seriously going on with her, something that had her clinging to him rather than relaxing into the ride. Driving her up to the statues, knowing that it would get her to relax more than a simple ride could, Jason helps her off the bike and over to the bench by the statues. He wasn't sure what was bothering her or if she'd open to him about it, all he cared about was getting her to relax and let go of it for now.

They had been sitting there for little over an hour before Elizabeth slowly started opening up about what was bothering her. She thanked him for not pushing her to open up right away before going on to explain what had her stressed out and in desperate need of a long ride. As he listened intently to her explain all that had happened, it took everything in him to stay there with her and not go in search of the bastard that hurt her with the intent of making him suffer for what he did. He listens as she explains Lucky and his place in her life. Accepting that she has a past and its just one of the many things that came with being with her.

"Will he become a problem for us?"

"No." Elizabeth says firmly. "He'll get the idea."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will." Elizabeth assures him.

"And if he doesn't?" Jason counters once more. "Are you willing to let me handle it?"

"If it comes to that, we will figure it out together." Elizabeth concedes. "Are we still leaving tomorrow?"

"If you still want to."

"I do." Elizabeth says wholeheartedly. "And it has nothing to do with Lucky. I want the time with you. Just the two of us."

"I want that, too." Jason admits, pulling her close. "I want the chance to wake up to you."

"I know." she whispers, a soft smile touching her lips. "I can't wait."

"Elizabeth...this...us...its important to me." Jason says as he stares into her eyes, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips, needing the connection to show just how much. "I hope you know that."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year's Day, my lovelies! I hope each and everyone of you have a wonderful day! As always, thank you for your reviews and messages. I hear you all loud and clear. Till next chapter, I wish you a year filled with new experiences and beautiful laughter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Where Loyalties Lie**  
"The only people I owe my loyalty to are those that never made me question theirs."

Stepping into the warehouse, having been called there by Sonny for a last minute meeting before his weekend off, Jason finds Sonny watching over the unloading of the latest shipment. His way of reminding the men that he's always watching. Having Jason there only proved to drive the message home abundantly.

"Sonny." Jason voices, gaining Sonny's attention.

"Jason." he returns the greeting. "Head upstairs. I'll be up in a minute."

Without another word, he makes his way up the stairs, not failing to notice the workers look at him uneasily. Fear is a strong reminder to stay straight, but a part of him hates that they see him that way. It's not like they actually know him. Shaking the thought from his mind, he walks into the office, almost walking back out at the sight of Carly.

"Called you too, huh?" Carly questions him when he closes the door behind him. "Any idea why?"

"No."

"Of course not. Not that you'd tell me if he did, right?" Carly counters, moving to sit on Sonny's desk. "You know, you're going to have to warm up to me eventually. Sonny and I are forever. It'll be easier if we got along."

"No."

"Is that really all you're going to say?" Carly groans. "We spend a lot of time together as is, Jason."

"I spend time with Sonny." Jason finally voices. "You just happen to be there when I do."

"Wow. You finally speak and that's what you have to say to me." Carly looks at him in disbelief. "Is it the brain damage that has you acting like such a jerk or is that just you?"

"I work for Sonny." Jason states. "That's it."

"I'd like to think its more than that." Sonny voices as he walks into the office. "I don't just let any employee sit at my dinner table."

"Is there a reason for this meeting?" Jason questions, gaining a headache from being alone with Carly. "Or can I go?"

"He speaks. Carly has a bigger affect on you than I thought." Sonny chuckles before pouring a glass of scotch. "This won't take long. I know you're itching to go riding."

.o.o.o.o.

It's her last shift before her long weekend away with Jason and she was starting to wish she had started her weekend even earlier as Nikolas walks into the diner. Couldn't he get a clue? She's not falling into old patterns again. She won't. Not again.

"What can I get you?" Elizabeth questions. "And don't even start with Lucky because I'm not having this conversation."

"Elizabeth, please." Nikolas sighs. "Lucky's in a bad way, but he knows what matters. He just needs you to hear him out."

"No." Elizabeth states. "Take him to a therapist because I'm done fixing him."

"Elizabeth..."

"Why is it always you that comes to me, Nikolas? Huh?" Elizabeth challenges. "Why not Emily? Or Luke and Laura? Why you?"

"They are tired of getting in the middle." he admits. "But I can't stop helping him just because it makes me uncomfortable."

"They stopped because they know I'm done." Elizabeth counters. "Emily stopped because she's tired of seeing me hurt. She's tired of watching me put myself back together when Lucky's done with me."

"It won't be like that this time..."

"Once upon a time, Nikolas, I used to consider you a friend." Elizabeth says with a shake of her head. "It's sad to see that Emily, someone who wasn't my friend, could see the reality set before us and actually consider my feelings in all this."

.o.o.o.o.

"I honestly don't understand how you can let him treat me the way he does." Carly voices once she's alone with Sonny. "I mean, do you really need him that much?"

"Yes. I need him." Sonny says simply. "And he wouldn't treat you like he does if you'd leave him alone."

"Have we met?" Carly shakes her head. "No. I'm going to get that cyborg to warm up to me. You can trust me on that."

"Why does it matter so much to you if he likes you or not?"

"He's important to you." Carly says simply. "And I'm important to you."

"Agreed."

"It only makes sense that the two people important to you at least get along." she explains. "It'll make our time together much easier. Trust me."

.o.o.o.o.

Elizabeth could feel her anger reaching a new level, so, she decides to leave before she breaks every dish in the diner. Nikolas had been her friend before she ever started dating Lucky. For him to still not see her side only proved to piss her off even more.

"Hey." her boyfriend's voice stops her as she was leaving the diner.

"Hi." she voices, finding her anger melting away as she steps into his waiting embrace. "I needed this."

"You okay?"

"I am now." she replies, closing her eyes as he holds her close. "I wish the past could just stay where it belongs."

"The bike's ready to go." Jason says after a moment, knowing there wasn't much he could do for her right then besides taking her away for the weekend. "You finish packing?"

"Yup. It's at my studio." she admits, finally pulling out of his embrace. "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah. I have everything set with work." he assures. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready." she says as he slides his hand into hers. "I can't wait."

"Same here." he concedes. "I'm here, you know."

"I know." she smiles softly. "Let's grab my bag and get out of here."

.o.o.o.o.

Arriving back on Spoon Island, Nikolas couldn't believe that his relationship with his brother has turned his friendship with Elizabeth into the mess it has become. Maybe she was right. Maybe it's time for him to see the truth even if it hurts Lucky.

"So?" Lucky asked him immediately. "How did it go, man? Will she meet me?'

"No. She refuses to hear anything about you." Nikolas says with a sigh. "Maybe she's really done with you, Lucky."

"No. It can't be." Lucky shakes his head. "She's my forever. I know that now."

"Maybe it's too late."

"No! No, Nikolas." Lucky snaps. "I have to have at least one more chance. She has to give me one last chance."

"What do you want me to do?" Nikolas says in frustration. "She's made it clear that she wants nothing to do with either of us. How do you honestly expect to get her to hear you out now?"

"I have one way." Lucky says with a sly smile. "But it's going to take some planning. And who better to plan with than a Cassadine, huh?"

 _ **A/N: It's been forever, I know. No excuses. I apologize. A big thank you to kcke2pen for reaching out to me. I appreciate it. I have said this before but I'm going to work harder at it now. One story at a time. A special thanks to PhoneFics for being my Beta on this and reminding me of the love for writing that got me in this to begin with. Thank you all for sticking by me. It means the world.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Where Loyalties Lie**  
"The only people I owe my loyalty to are those that never made me question theirs."

Riding on the back of his bike through the country side had her feeling like heaven fell upon them. It was a surge of freedom mixed with an overwhelming feeling of belonging all at once. She could live her life on the back of his bike and die a happy woman. Laying her head against his back, she closes her eyes, relishing in the moment for as long as it lasts.

"We're here." Jason voices, having shut the bike off a while ago, but she still held onto him.

"I know." she whispers. "Just a moment longer."

"Okay."

They sat there for a few minutes before she finally dismounted the bike with him. As soon as she turned to see where he has taken her, Elizabeth's breath was caught in her throat at the utter beauty that laid before her. A stunning cabin on the bank of a sparkling lake.

"You're crying." he voices in confusion when she turns to him with tears in her eyes. "We can go somewhere else..."

"No...it's not sadness." she shakes her head, walking over to slide her hands into his. "It's perfect. I can't believe we get to spend the weekend here."

"Come on." he says with a slight smile. "The inside is my favorite part."

Walking into the cabin with him, she immediately regrets not having her sketchbook. She had intended the weekend to be spent with Jason that she hadn't anticipated wanting to sketch. Seeing the inside of the cabin, the craftsmanship that went into it, she wishes she would have brought it with her.

"The bedrooms are through there. The kitchen through there." Jason gestures to the hallways. "Before you check the place out, there's one room I want to show you."

"Not the bedroom?" she teases as they walk to the room on the back patio.

"No." he laughs softly. "Not the bedroom."

"Okay...then wha..." she's cut off by the sight of the room, turning to him in disbelief. "An art studio? You made me an art studio?"

"Your art is important to you." Jason replies softly. "I chose this place because I knew you'd appreciate it's beauty. The way I appreciate your beauty."

"Jason..." she whispers, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "I know this is just for the weekend, but I love this place. Thank you for bringing me here."

"It's yours." he admits, watching her eyes go wide at the revelation. "Its yours for however long you want it."

"I..." she shakes her head. "I have no words."

"I know you've been having trouble with your past." he slides his hands into hers. "I wish I knew how to help you with that."

"You being here is enough." she assures him. "Your love is more than enough."

"I know. I do." he assures. "But I also wanted to find a way to show you that your past can also be a good thing. Your past has made you who you are. Artist and all."

"Do you ever wish you had a past?" Elizabeth finds herself asking. "Do you ever wish you could remember?"

"No." he answers honestly. "My life started the moment I woke from that coma. The rest doesn't matter."

"It must have been hard."

"It was at first, but I learnt quickly." he admits, walking with her to sit on the couch. "I met Sonny and he gave me a freedom I didn't have before. He taught me a lot."

"Could you tell me about it?" she asks curiously. "Could you tell me about your early years?"

"There's not much to tell, really." Jason replies. "For a long time my life was my work. My brain damage didn't affect me and that meant a lot to be able to get something right."

"Makes sense."

"I always believed it was enough. Being alive, doing my job, and being whatever Sonny needed me to be." Jason takes a deep breath in. "I always believed that until you."

"Until me?"

"You make me consider things I never once thought to care about. You make me believe I deserve things I always thought I had no right wanting." Jason explains. "You bring so much to my life. I only wish I could do the same for you."

"Are you kidding? You give me so much, Jason, so much." she says wholeheartedly. "You give me the things that matter. You give me freedom and a place to belong. You make it okay to be myself. I know it's strange to hear, but it's true. Your love makes my life brighter. I couldn't even begin to explain the true depth of what you bring to my life, but never for one second ever believe that I bring more to your life than you bring to mine because it's just not true. It's not."

"Okay." he whispers as he lays his forehead against hers, his hand gripping the side of her neck.

"I love you more than words." she whispers as she closes her eyes.

"I love you." he whispers, closing his eyes. "I didn't know it at first, but I know it now like I know how to breathe. It's always been you. It'll always be you."

As their lips meet, they both could feel the shift in their relationship take place, knowing that this was the moment that their love truly solidified. No more doubts. No more questions. Past or no past, they have each other and that's all that mattered. Rising to her feet, Elizabeth holds out her hand to him.

"Where?"

"Bedroom." she says with a slight smile. "Now."

"You sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." she says assuredly. "I want to be with you in the most desperate of ways."

Staring into her eyes, he saw a mirror of his own emotions and that gave the confidence he needed to pick her up into his arms and carry her all the way to their bedroom. He wasn't sure when she'd be ready to be with him physically, but he didn't mind waiting. He'd wait for however long it took. For her to want him as much as he wants her, Jason wasted no time showing her just how much she means to him. Making love to her, he takes his time, trying to engrave her beauty into his brain, swearing nothing in this world will ever compare to this beautiful woman before him.

 _ **A/N: Thank you all so much! It's really good to be back. It's so good to hear from so many familiar faces. I hope you liked this one. I kind of needed a little bit of Liason fluff after the Sam focus on the screens.**_


End file.
